1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knit cuff for use on garments more particularly surgical gowns.
2. Prior Art
Traditional sleeve and ankle cuffs are made from narrow knitted tube fabric, cut to twice the cuff length and then folded back upon itself to form a finished cuff ready for sewing onto a garment. These cuffs are usually 1.times.1 or 2.times.2 spun yarn rib construction so the cuff has an inherent amount of stretchability so as to go over the hand or a foot.
Problems with traditional cuffs are that they often do not have enough recovery to form good fit properties after stretching over the hand or foot. They also present a problem to sewing machine operators because the two-layer open end of the folded cuff is difficult to attach to garments without considerable trim waste and loose debris. This is especially critical in the case of cuffed surgical gowns where imperfect attachment could lead to non-sterile conditions. This condition is unacceptable to the surgeons or other hospital personnel.
Thus, there is a present need to provide a cuff for garments that would be economical, have excellent stretch and recovery properties, and to facilitate attachment by sewing while keeping sterile conditions. Prior art has not been able to accomplish the above. On the other hand the present invention has.